Winter Cuddles
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: On a cold winter morning, there isn't anything Mickey and Minnie would rather do than stay in bed and cuddle, their favorite winter morning activity. Fluff fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey everybody! Welcome to my 36th Disney fic (34 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics). This fic is about Mickey and Minnie. They're married in this story. Now I got the idea for this story while at work one morning. It kinda just popped into my head and it was so gosh darn cute I couldn't resist but to share it with you all. XD This was my entry for Valentine's Day, which I wasn't able to meet because the more I wrote, the more I wanted to add to this. Now I warn you, this is cuteness filled so read with caution. Have your dentist's number ready and a defibrillator. While working on the story my heart collapsed a few times just from the sheer amount of daawww. Lol. XD

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

WINTER CUDDLES

It was a crisp February morning. A light snow had fallen, covering everything in a beautiful blanket of sparkly white. Some children were already outside starting snowball fights or building snowmen. Not a creature was stirring in some households. Not even two young mice that lived in a little house.

A groan came from the male mouse as he stirred in his slumber, stretching his legs and spine as he awoke. His eyes opened as he was greeted by the light coming through the closed blinds. He blinked, attempting to clear his vision. As his senses returned, he realized one thing. His companion was still asleep, curled up next to him.

Mickey smiled a sleepy smile as he looked down at the little girl mouse sleeping next to him. The covers were pulled up to her shoulders as they gently rose and fell with her breathing. He rolled onto his side as he was content to just watch her sleep. A hand rested on the pillow in front of her face, the same that bore her wedding ring, which glistened in the morning light, the little diamond giving a soft sparkle.

She shifted slightly, snuggling further under the covers. He smiled, and wondered if he should get up and turn the heat up. He started to roll to his other side, but she shifted again, this time giving a cute little squeak as she stretched her body and legs under the covers. The squeak itself nearly caused his heart to collapse from how adorable it was.

Minnie awoke, her eyes blinking open as she, too, was greeted by the early morning light. As her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was that of her husband's warm smile, which in turn made her smile back.

"Hey." The sight of her still sleepy form and half lidded brown eyes made his heart jump. She never realized just how adorable she was, no matter how many times he told her.

She rubbed her eyes as she smiled a sleepy smile. "Hey..." She yawned. "G'morning." Yep. His heart collapsed.

"Mornin'."

She scooted closer, snuggling up against him, resting her head upon his shoulder as she pressed her body against his. He felt one of her arms move across his stomach as she hugged him against her.

"How long you been awake?" Her voice was soft, and still tinged with drowsiness.

He stretched his legs once more as he relaxed. "Not long. Just been watching ya sleep."

Her cheeks tinted a sweet, cute shade of pink as she smiled fondly up at him. It was sweet of him, very sweet, and it made her feel safe and protected, knowing he was watching her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a log," he grinned, earning a giggle from her. "You?"

She snuggled against him, sighing softly. "Real good."

He noticed her still snuggled under the covers. "Ya cold?"

"It's a little nippy this morning..." She pressed herself against him, loving the warmth he gave off. In the warmth of the covers, her body pressed against his with one of his arms around her, it was Heaven.

"Want me t' turn the heat up?"

She pressed her face into the side of his chest. "If you move I'll freeze."

He grinned ear to ear, her remark making his heart backflip. So cute. "I'm just gonna go turn the furnace up."

She looked up at him. "And if you move I'll freeze." Her tone was cute and playful, yet he could tell from it that him moving was the last thing she wanted.

"It'll get warmer in here if I turn it up."

She pulled him closer, looking up to him with a cute smile. "Or you could stay here and keep me warm. I like that idea a lot better."

His heart shut down, and he smiled as he gave in. "Alright, doll, you win."

"Good." She nuzzled him. "Just stay here for awhile." She giggled. "I wanna cuddle."

Boom. There went his heart. "Do ya have any idea how cute ya are?" It was an honest question. One that he asked sometimes. Even though it was both a compliment and a question, it never failed to make her blush. She looked up at him, a genuine, adorable, innocent smile, adorned with her little lightly rosy cheeks. "Oh, Mickey..." She hadn't the words to express the gratitude or adoration she felt. Her dark brown eyes shimmered, reflecting her emotions.

"I'm serious." He was grinning, but she could tell he was meaning it as both a compliment and was actually serious in the question. "It's a wonder I don't have any heart attacks from yer cuteness."

Her heart fluttered as she giggled, the shade of her cheeks and muzzle deepening. "You're gonna make me cry if you keep flattering me like that."

He raised a hand to her cheek, cupping it in his palm. "And I'll wipe away any tears you shed, m'lady." A kiss to her forehead was what he finished with.

Now it was her heart's time to shut down. As she had said, tears of happiness welt up in her eyes. This was one of the reasons she loved him so darn much. He was so sweet and sensitive, and although sometimes the poor boy never had a way with words, she understood. And other times, like now, a poem couldn't strum the strings of her heart any better than his words could.

She raised a hand to his, holding it on the side of her face. As he pulled away, she met his eyes with her watery ones. She wished a lot of times she had the words to express how much he meant to her. "I love you" was a word she used a lot, but a lot of times felt it was an understatement. When they'd be intimate with each other, she tried every time to use that to show him how much she cared, but still felt it never even came close.

"...Oh, Mickey..." Her voice was betraying her as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're the best, you know that?"

Mickey smiled, and hugged her closer to him, feeling her mirror his action.

"I love winter mornings..." she murmured, nuzzling him.

"How come?" he wondered aloud.

She snickered. "'Cause we get to stay in bed and cuddle. It's my favorite part about winter."

"I thought ya loved playing in the snow."

She looked up at him. "Oh, I do. I love playing in the snow, ice skating, catching snowflakes, having snowball fights, building snowmen... But nothing beats laying here with my guy snuggling on a nippy winter morning." She craned her neck and kissed him sweetly on his cheek.

"Gotta say... That's one of my favorite parts too."

She snuggled him. And her ear twitched as she heard him speak.

"Right behind somethin' else..."

She looked up at him only to see him grinning mischievously. Before she could respond, he started tickling her, making her burst out in squeaks and squeals of laughter. After several seconds, he ceased his tickle assault, letting her catch her breath.

"I have to say, tickling ya's too much fun."

"Oh, Mickey," she giggled.

"But ya know what else I love about winter mornin's?"

She tilted her head, clearly interested and curious.

"Feelin' ya this close to me."

Her heart twirled at his words, them bringing a big smile to her face. She moved underneath the blankets, crawling overtop of him, resting the front of her body comfortably against his. "How is it that you can say the most romantic and sweetest things like that sometimes?" Though she was certainly grateful.

He gave a light shrug. "Dunno. I'm just bein' honest." His smile was genuine. And she adored it.

She nuzzled her nose to his. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured softly. Pulling back, she gazed into his eyes. "I can't say 'I love you' enough."

"Then show me," he challenged playfully.

She smiled, a quick giggle escaping her. "How?" She wondered what his request would be, though she knew him well enough to know it could be one of several things.

"Gimme a kiss." There was that dorky, goofy smile of his she loved that always made her smile and giggle at.

A giggle escaped her at his innocent request. "Is that all?"

"For now, yep."

Chuckling, she tickled his lips with her index finger. "If that's your wish, cutie..." She puckered up and pressed her lips to his, pulling back after a couple of seconds.

He grinned. "'S okay. But I said I wanted a kiss."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Ohhh, you want a _kiss_, huh? Alright, pucker up, big boy. I'm gonna knock your socks off." With that, she pressed her lips to his,  
and didn't waste time as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his own. She couldn't deny the sudden rush of ecstasy she felt or the incredible tingles now rushing through her body, or the sudden excited twitches of her tail, nor could she hold back the pleasureful moan that escaped her throat.

After about eight seconds, she pulled away, her eyes hazy and her mind foggy from her experience as she looked down at her lover, who now wore a dopey grin. "How wazzat?" she asked, her speech a little slurred.

He blinked. "Now that's a kiss!" He glanced around her down to his feet. "Where'd my socks go?"

Minnie couldn't help it as she burst into a giggle fit, burying her face in his chest. Lifting her face to meet his, his heart melted at her playful and warm expression. She just gazed into his eyes, her heart fluttering with every beat of his heart she felt against her own chest. Then she leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his. "Mickey-ku..." she murmured. "Aishite iru."

He tilted his head. "Wazzat mean?"

Minnie giggled. "It's 'I love you' in Japanese."

Boom. There went his heart again. He was running out of those... "Ya know I'm surprised ya haven't killed me from cuteness yet," he mentioned with a broad grin.

She blushed and giggled. Then she nuzzled her nose to his. "Or should I call you... Mickey-san?" She smiled as she swept her lips teasingly across his. "Mickey-ku."  
Pulling back, she chuckled at his goofy expression.

"Call an ambulance... 'Cause you've killed me with cute! Hrrgg!" And he flopped his tongue out of his mouth as he pretended to be dead.

Minnie burst into giggles as her cheeks flushed.

He came back from his "dead" state. "So ya feelin' warmer now?"

"Ooh, what are ya, a zombie now?" she asked playfully.

"Yesss..." he said in his best zombie impression. Then his voice went back to normal. "Only I don't eat brains. I eat you." With that, he leaned up and captured her lips with his own, coaxing a moan from her as his tongue slipped inside and began its exploration. After several seconds, he pulled away, smiling at her dazed expression. "I'm in love with a zombie," she said with a playful grin, "and you can eat me anytime ya want." Then she giggled. "But you go after any other girl and I'll kill ya again."

He laughed. "Don't hafta worry 'bout that, little 'un." He raised a hand to her cheek and stroked it with the backs of his fingers. "So ya getting warm?"

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest with a soft, serene sigh. "Mm-hmmm... Totally." She tilted her head as she opened her eyes. "Your kiss really warmed me up, hee hee!"

"So ya don't want me t' turn up the heat?"

She tilted her head, resting her chin on his chest. "I still don't want you to move."

"How come?"

"'Cause I'll freeze, duh."

He chuckled. "So ya wanna lay here all day?"

She smiled innocently. "Why not? Isn't that what Saturdays are for?"

"Well, if you don't wanna get up, I see no reason to." He relaxed, content to lay there longer.

She giggled, and moved next to him again, but still laid her head upon his chest. "Good. Glad ya see things my way."

He moved a hand up to her head, between her ears, and started to rub there. Minnie sighed in delight as the wonderful sensation ran through her body. Laying there,  
she heard his heart beat, a soothing sound she loved to hear every day. Between the peace and quiet in the room, his beating heart and him rubbing between her ears, she couldn't be anymore relaxed right now. This was paradise.

Minnie let her mind wander to memories of when she and Mickey were still dating. She remembered all those winter mornings when she'd wake up alone in her house, and huddle up underneath the blankets trying to stay warm, wishing Mickey was there to warm her up. She nuzzled him, thankful that he was there now, and grateful for his warmth. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

Just then, they heard the furnace turn on.

"Now it'll get warmer in here," Mickey stated.

"Good. Though I'd still like to lay here," she said, and even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was grinning sheepishly.

For the next few minutes the two laid in peaceful silence, neither saying a word, yet neither having to. However, a certain rumble from a certain mouse broke the silence and made Minnie's eyes open.

"Heh, my bad..." Mickey blushed.

Minnie laughed, and looked up to him. "Hungry much?"

"A little," he admitted.

"I'm kinda feeling a little-" Her speech was interrupted by the adorable rumbling of her own stomach, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out."

She chuckled and kissed him. "Whatcha want for breakfast? Waffles, blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs...?"

"Doesn't matter t' me. All I know is I'm just hungry."

She giggled, and gave his stomach a light pat. "Well, lessee if we can satisfy that tummy of yours." She pecked his lips again and slipped out from under the covers,  
standing on the floor as she stretched her arms over her head, giving a soft squeak and groan.

Mickey watched with a smile. Her choice of pajamas was an old football jersey of his. It was blue with the number 28 in red on the front. She wore it as a dorm shirt,  
and it was a slight bit too large for her small size, with the neck of it hanging off of one shoulder slightly. The bottom of it rested above her knees, and her little tail created an arch in the back of it from poking out from the bottom of it. But she looked adorable as all get out.

"Ya ever gonna get rid of that thing?" he asked with a grin, knowing full well what her answer would be.

She shook her head instantly. "No way! I love this old shirt." She gave a twirl in front of him. "I feel like a million bucks when I wear it."

"Ya know you've got fancier pj's, right?"

She giggled. "So? This shirt means more to me than any fancy set of pajamas out there." She walked around to his side of the bed, sitting down on the edge and leaning down over top of him. "Because it's your shirt." Sharing a smile, the two shared a smooch. "C'mon, sweetie, let's go get some breakfast." She stood back up and watched as he climbed out of bed, revealing his white tank top and black lounge pants. He was hot, she knew that for a fact. As he stretched, she grinned as she felt a sudden urge to glomp him mid stretch. Unable to fight it, she went for it. He gave a sudden yelp in surprise as she caught him in a warm hug.

As she looked up to him, he saw her flushed cheeks and innocent smile. "Hee hee, sorry, couldn't resist."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her young frame against him. "I ain't complainin'."

The two shared a smile as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then she remembered...

"So have ya thought about what ya want this morning?"

He lifted his head as he thought, but nothing came to mind. "Mmm... Surprise me."

"Okie doke!" she quipped. "Leave it to me." She gave a wink and turned for the door, still gripping his his in hers. "Don't worry about the bed, we'll make it after breakfast."

The young mice made their way downstairs and entered the kitchen, Minnie giggling as she noticed the dent in the fridge door as she walked by. "Now you just sit down and wait. Breakfast will be ready in a jiffy!"

"Won't ya need some help?"

She stood on her tiptoes as she reached for the pancake mix in the cabinet. "Thanks, but I can get it. Besides, you said you wanted me to surprise you."

"Yeah, but I can help."

"And it'll spoil the surprise." She giggled. "Now sit. It won't take long."

"No way around it, huh?" He pulled out a chair and sat.

"Nope." She giggled. Looking out the window as she started making their breakfast, she saw the gentle snowfall outside, and it made her shiver. "It's probably only thirty degrees out there right now."

"Another inch of snow for t'day," Mickey said. "But it'll be perfect for goin' sleddin'!"

"And building a snowmouse." She looked up at the gray sky as the snow continued. "But it'll also be the perfect weather for stayin' inside by the fireplace with a mug of nice hot Choco." Her body tensed slightly, then immediately relaxed when she felt his warm arms wrap around her middle and his warm frame pressed against her back. She smiled, happily welcoming his warmth, but then remembered his breakfast. "Hey, don't peek! It'll spoil the surprise!"

"I ain't lookin'! My eyes're closed. See?"

She turned her head back to see his eyes were indeed closed. "Okay... But don't peek."

"I won't. I'm just standin' here."

She grinned and turned back to the frying pan as she watched the pancake inside carefully, making sure not to burn them.

However, Mickey decided there was no harm in having a little fun with her. He gave her body a gentle squeeze in his arms, and she happily sank back into his embrace. Then she felt his lips upon her exposed shoulder, and quivered as she felt him kiss the area. Then she felt his lips on the side of her neck, and a soft hum escaped her as he kissed there too.

She turned her head back a bit to smile at him. "Do you want breakfast or not? You're already making me lose my train of thought. Keep it up and I'll forget about breakfast completely."

"Just one more little kiss..." He moved up and kissed her softly behind her ear.

"Oh, gosh..." she moaned softly, feeling her ear and body tingle. There went her train of thought. "Mickey-ku..." she moaned her Japanese pet name for him.

He pulled away, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Sorry, couldn't resist, heh."

She smiled and turned her head back to see him. "I'm not complaining." She pecked his lips and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. The smell of the pancakes reminded her of their breakfast, and she turned back to see they thankfully weren't burnt to a crisp. "Breakfast's done. Now sit."

He pulled away with a cute grumble. "Fine." He sat at the table. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet." She put their breakfast into some plates and walked over to the table, setting them down and moving her face close to his, and pecked his lips. "Okay, open them." She stood back up.

He opened his eyes to see some heart-shaped pancakes before him. "Aww, thanks, Min," he said, looking up to her.

Her heart melted as she giggled shyly and happily. "You're welcome, Mickey." Minnie sat down in his lap, her legs to one side of him as she wrapped one arm around his neck, him moving his arms around her waist. She picked up the fork, pulled off a bit of the pancake and held it up to his mouth. "Take a bite. I added a little something special."

He opened his mouth and pulled off the bite, and focused on it as he chewed and swallowed. "Kinda tastes a little like..."

"Cinnamon?"

"Yeah!"

"Like 'em?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"They're delicious! Thanks, Min!"

Her heart exploded in her chest. "You're welcome, sweetie." She leaned close and kissed him, right on his lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back and licked her lips. "Oooh, yummy! Hee hee! You're cinnamony!"

"How 'bout I feed you, too?" he suggested.

"You don't have to."

He moved his tail across the table, wrapped it around her plate and fork and pulled them over to his own. "I wanna."

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, and placed her forehead against his. "I love you."

"Watashi mo ai shiteru, Minnie-chan."

She pulled back with a surprised but happy expression, knowing what he said.

"It means 'I love you, too' in Japanese." He raised a hand to scratch his head. "I think it does, anyway..." he added sheepishly.

Minnie giggled and pressed her forehead to his as she cupped his cheek in her palm. "Yeah. It does. Watashi mo ai shiteru." She kissed him. "Mikki mausu."

And boom. There went his heart again.

THE END


End file.
